


第十九章

by blue_jack, sisco_fatima



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Porn, 铁盾 - Freeform, 隐藏身份梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11902731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisco_fatima/pseuds/sisco_fatima
Summary: 只要是个人就知道美国队长。





	第十九章

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Chapter 19](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090543) by [blue_jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_jack/pseuds/blue_jack). 



> 作者注:  
> 献给51stCenturyFox。  
> 所以我意识到自我上次写小黄文以来已经过了6个月了，这点需要立刻改正。感谢MetaAllu的提醒。*飞吻*  
> 起这标题是因为我最初是把这篇文的第一部分作为我短篇小说集的第19章，然后懒得再想一个标题了，所以就这么着吧。我要把这篇作为礼物送给51stcenturyfox来报答她给我留的所有可爱的评论，她想知道这个故事的结尾。希望你喜欢，亲爱的！
> 
> 译者注：  
> 第一次翻Stony文，也是第一次翻PWP，感觉这篇又黄又可爱就忍不住要来翻了。没BETA，灵魂翻译，力有不逮之处，请多包涵。

只要是个人（或者说只要是个能用上次他去总部留下的系统后门黑进神盾服务器的人）就知道美国队长的存在。他是怎么在北极被发现和解冻的；神盾是怎么在他适应未来世界的时候对世人隐瞒他的存在的；以及他们是怎么指派简单的单人任务给他看他适应得如何的。

Tony是完全赞同那些让他跟上时代啊，让他感到舒适啊之类的废话啦，不过他不明白凭啥这就代表他不能见他。那可是 **美国队长** 啊我的老天。他这辈子就指着见美国队长了。虽说Fury才不关心这个呢，呵呵。Tony Stark太我行我素了。Tony Stark守不住秘密（比如说钢铁侠计划）。Tony Stark做事太冲动，好吧，是啦，但是这不一样啊！美国队长跟他就隔了两个电梯，七条走廊和十五扇门。他要是再等一天，就一天，他就得疯，就得跟绿巨人一样抓狂，就得——就得——他也不知道他会干出啥来，不过反正后果不会很美妙就是了。

所以他现在没授权没陪同地站在Steve Rogers的门外，这一切完全都是为了神盾着想。因为Tony就是这么个善良的人，不能让神盾来背毁灭世界的锅。

整件事情比他预期的顺利得多了：这边搞点小把戏，那边搞点小漏洞，再让JARVIS接管神盾的一部分主机。小事一桩。

虽然这么说，最终肯定还是有人还是会注意到蛛丝马迹，而他要在一个暴怒的Fury来吧他踢出去之前尽量利用好时间。Tony知道，到时候为了避免在外边的人行道上被电击到口水横流不省人事，他肯定得给神盾好大的甜头。他说不定得给神盾加强防火墙，得告诉他们他是怎么黑了所有摄像头，还得扔个几千万价值的技术在上面，不过这一切都是值得的。

他敲敲门，等门终于打开，美国队长——美国队长！——低头看着他的时候，他拼命憋住自己兴奋的尖叫。

“(｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ嗨！”他一脸天真无辜的说，就跟个在糖果店沾得满手黏糊糊的孩子似的，兴奋得啥也顾不上了。

“哦不是吧，”美国队长抱怨道，Tony的脑子里被“美国队长，美国队长， **美国队长** ！”的弹幕刷屏了，都没顾上觉得这冷淡的欢迎伤感情，“我跟他说了别这么干了。”

“干啥？”Tony问，眼里除了他什么也看不见，因为照片完全没有体现出他的完美。那大高个，那乞求Tony的舌头舔过它们的肌肉，那刚刚好适合被抓住的头发，那强壮结实的大腿，还有那——矮油，某位小兄弟很高兴见到他哟。

“你。这个。”美国队长说，手在他俩之间挥了挥。这动作让他俩一起看向下方。让美国队长意识到他俩都能看到啥。让他红着脸用门挡住自己胯下。  
还让Tony简直热泪盈眶。

“我跟他说我没事的。我本来可以——我可以搞定的，自己搞定。”这人看起来就像短裤里藏了枚导弹一样，明显藏得不咋地。

“嗯，看起来你目前的确需要支援，大兵。而我非常乐意提供志愿者服务。”他边说边把自己挤进房间。

“我不需要任何帮助。”美国队长抗议道，但Tony的手触碰到他的胸时他马上颤抖了一下，连Tony关上了门他似乎都没有注意到，只是用很茫然的眼神盯着他。

“对，”Tony说，舔舔嘴唇，看着美国队长眼神随着他的舌头移动，汗水从额头上滴下。“我完全相信你。”

美国队长眨了眨眼睛，努力振作了一点。“你得离开这儿，”他转过身，Tony默默地吹了声口哨，后面的风景几乎和前面一样好啊。“我不知道Nick跟你怎么说，但我不是——我现在对你来说不安全。”

“是吗？为什么呢？“他问，拉开领带，欣赏着美国队长的背随着丝绸摩擦的声音而紧绷起来。

很明显，他不知道Tony到底是谁，这有点侮辱人，不过想到这家伙被冻了七十年，倒也没什么不能原谅的。虽说他已经醒了几个月了，应该已经知道Tony长什么样了——他最近可没少上杂志封面和新闻节目啊——但不管啦，没关系。

同样很明显的是，美国队长有个裤裆里的问题，Fury本想要派人来帮他缓解一下，但Cap出于某种原因不赞成这个主意。

这么一想，这也很明显意味着美国队长要么认为他是个特别爱岗敬业的神盾特工，要么认为他是个能在这种情况下帮把手的人，这么说起来，卧槽，难道美国队长认为Tony是出来卖的？如果是这样的话，Tony就要深深地感到被侮辱了。说得好像神盾有可能请得起他这样的似的。这家伙没看到自己身上的高定西装吗？

美国队长回头瞥了他一眼。“我不能多说——你是——你给神盾工作吗？”他紧张地问。

“我是个……顾问。”Tony特别特别温柔地说，就想分散一下他的注意力，说真的啊，他可正穿着一万美元的定制Caraceni呢。

“哦，”他涨红着脸说。“当然了。”

“不过我权限特别高，”Tony说，把他的外套扔在领带旁边，管它什么Caraceni呢，干大事的人得有优先级。“不然我怎么能进你的房间呢？”

美国队长的脸上仍然有一丝怀疑，不过他还是回答了Tony之前的问题，毫不意外地说得特别含糊：“发生了一个……事故。我有点……不良反应。”

“我觉得我不会管这叫不良反应，”Tony边说边解开衬衫纽扣。他向前走了几步缩短他们之间的距离，挺欣慰地看到美国队长转过来面对他了。Tony凝视着他，缓缓伸出手，足够慢得让他清楚地知道他要做什么，美国队长喉结鼓动，但并没有阻止Tony把手轻轻放在他的勃起上。

“非常良好。你叫什么名字，大兵？”虽然已经知道但他还是问了。他倒不介意在做的时候叫“美国队长”，不过也许对于第一次来说——要他说的话这最好是许多次中的第一次——他们还是应该尽量保持坦诚。

“Steve。”美国队长喘息着，双手在身侧紧紧握拳，仅仅因为Tony的手隔着短裤抚摸他的温度就已经在失控的边缘摇摇欲坠了，该死的，Tony肯定得把神盾的安全系统全部重做一遍，因为要不然Tony也得花钱找人重做。

“我叫Tony，Steve。”他说，手掌擦过Steve的阴茎根部。

Steve呻吟着退缩了一下，抓住Tony的手腕，但不是为了阻止他，而是幽咽着把Tony的手更用力地压向自己。

“这就快了？“Tony问道，声音粗哑。他在门口看到他时就已经半硬了，Steve的反应让他所有血液都涌向下腹，迫不及待想在零点七秒内扒光全部衣服。

“我……”Steve尴尬地吐了口气，一阵战栗划过全身。他把头轻轻靠在Tony的肩膀上说，“我把自己弄得有点痛，因为…“他深吸了一口气。“因为手淫太多次了。”

Tony花了几秒钟才从那句话里缓过来，呻吟着说：“别说这种话，”他紧紧抓住Steve的阴茎，就为了听到他嘶声吸气，Steve的手指用几乎疼痛的力度攥紧Tony的手腕。“你是想让我还没看到你脱光就射出来吗？”

“这不怪我，”Steve抗议道，他的词句模糊不清地黏连在一起，摇晃着自己操进Tony的拳头，潮热的呼吸喷在Tony的脖子上。“用力一点，Tony？”他喘着气问道。“你能再用力一点吗？”

“你想让我干什么都行，Steve，”他说，身体力行地开始用力揉捏，Steve的膝盖发软，他的指尖用能造成淤伤的力道陷进Tony的皮肤，Tony轻哼着，但仍然没有松手。“我这样是不是太用力了？”

Steve没回答，至少没有用语言回答，然而贯穿他身体的颤栗和Tony手中的濡湿已经给出足够的答案了。

“到底有用没？“他问道，提醒自己抱着美国队长的腿操起来可不是留下良好第一印象的最佳途径。当然啦，那说的是在正常情况下，以他们眼下这个情况倒说不定正合适——

“没有。”Steve呻吟着，臀部挺动着撞进Tony的掌心，Tony用力吞咽了下，想象着潮湿的布料摩擦Steve阴茎的感觉，想象着这种摩擦是怎么让他又痛又爽的。

“你想让我用嘴吗？”Tony问，声音低沉喑哑。他想要Steve说好，几乎已经能在舌尖尝到他的味道了。他用拇指擦过Steve的前端好让他再发出那种美妙的声音，一边说：“我会把你流出来的东西都舔掉，给你做深喉，让你操我的——”

“Tony，Tony。”Steve喘息着叫他的名字，但然后他自己跪了下来，伸手去解Tony的腰带，手指因为迫切的欲望颤抖着几乎毫无用处。Tony不得不帮他解开，手稍微稳定点，不过也就只是相对来说。然后Steve扯下Tony的内裤。他在把Tony的阴茎含进嘴里时发出心满意足的声音，Tony在想他是不是又射了，哦操，这简直是辣翻了：美国队长爱Tony的阴茎，只靠含着它就能射。

他不知道Steve到底真的高潮了没有，没法确认，不过Tony也不在乎，尤其是当Steve如此贪婪虔诚地吮吸他的时候，他在试着把Tony含得更深的时候眉头微微蹙起，就像他的全部幸福快乐就在于把Tony完全吞下去一样。

他抽出阴茎让它恰好停留在Steve嘴唇够不到的地方，享受地看着Steve哀鸣着追逐它，他爱死这个了，这八成说明他有点什么毛病：悲催的成长经历啦、需要精神科的干预啦之类的。不过去他的吧，因为这样的Steve看起来赞透了，嘴唇湿润而火热，眼神朦胧又苦恼。

“别着急。”Tony说，但他自己就等不了了，他的身体已经开始想念Steve的温度了。Steve也一样，他急切地想要靠近，伸出舌头来舔它，好像他不碰到Tony的阴茎就没法活一样。

这终于让Tony心软了，说着：“这就给你”一边推了回去，手指缠绕在Steve的头发上，抓着他以免他吞得太深。

他知道Steve开始自慰了，他能从他手臂有节奏的屈伸上看出来——好吧，显然Steve没有不应期的概念，很高兴知道这点——从他先是扭曲然后愉悦地松懈下来的表情能看出他射了。Steve放松下来之后他又往里滑了一寸，他忍不住——真的忍不住——想就这么结束，就这么操进Steve的喉咙里，让他只能用嘶哑的嗓音叫Tony的名字，只能用Tony的精液抚慰他肿痛的喉咙。

不过不像他认识的某些人，Tony在性爱里只能射那么一次，可能两次，最多三次。而既然他还有那么多用手指和舌头取悦对方的办法，考虑到Steve有多爱他的大鸡巴——他忍不住再强调一遍——考虑到美国队长有多爱Tony的大鸡巴，他一定得慢慢来。

他分神想着Steve是不是一直都这么欲求不满，还是被药物或者射线或是其它什么的影响到他的性欲或者自制力？Steve本身的恢复期就超级短呢，还是身体的反应被加强了？这效果能持续多久？最重要的是，Tony怎么能弄到这玩意？

不过这些都是以后要考虑的问题，他现在有更重要的事情要做，他又抽身出来，在Steve更用力吮吸着想留住他的时候颤抖着。

“别，”Steve喘着气靠向前去，但Tony没有松开抓住他头发的手，所以这动作只是让他仰起头，目光灼灼地盯着Tony的勃起。Steve的手还在他的阴茎上撸动，加快了速度，幸好Tony在性这方面的自制力非比寻常，否则他铁定要玩完。“别，我还要。”

Tony还能怎么办呢？讲真的，Steve知道他对Tony影响有多大吗？

“拜托，Tony。”Steve呻吟着，仰起头，终于抬眼和他视线相交，哦操，Tony想骗谁啊？Steve早就让Tony为他沦陷了。

意识到这一点的时候，一股奇怪的柔情涌遍他的全身，跟空气中弥漫着的迫切完全不搭，他弯下腰轻轻吻了下Steve的脸颊。

“上床去。”他低声说，没法更大声一点儿，因为怕自己控制不住就在地板上上了Steve。“我要好好操你。”他说，这是一个承诺。

Steve张大了眼睛，兴奋地战栗了一下，他呜咽着贴近Tony的皮肤喘息，手指握紧Tony的腿，这太超过了。这太——操。

Tony把Steve推倒在地，把他的短裤拽到大腿上，很显然他的想象力还是不太够用。Steve身上带着之前高潮留下的痕迹，看起来堕落放荡又美得不可思议，比他做过的任何春梦都强一百倍。

这让他感觉不爽，因为他想要进入Steve——超级想，想要用每一种可能的方式上他——但是就这么一次明显时间不够。

他攥紧Steve的阴茎，比该用的力道大了点，但它的手感好得要命，又粗又大，还为他变得那么硬，Steve拱起背，于是他更容易把它含进嘴里。

要是在正常情况下，Steve喊出的声音估计足以把周边晃荡的所有神盾特工都招来了，不过到现在这个点儿上，这对Tony来说只能算个背景噪声，他沉浸在Steve的硬挺在他的嘴里的感觉，感到下巴拉伸的酸痛，细细品尝那微涩的苦味，因为那都是他的，而且他绝对不会满足就这么干一次。

Tony带着一种近乎狂热的喜悦吮吸着Steve的阴茎；他颤抖的大腿夹在Tony身侧，双手无助地抓着Tony的头发和肩膀，痛苦和快乐把他越来越高地推向顶点。Tony说不上来为什么这感觉如此美好，但Steve在他面前丢盔弃甲的感觉太好，他可以无视自己身体的需求。

而Steve如此美丽地战栗着，拱起背脊喊着Tony的名字。当Tony加入手指的时候，Steve带着明显的宽慰发出呻吟，让Tony不禁想知道当他真的操进去的时候他会发出怎样的声音。

他想得太过投入，没准备好迎接嘴里突然的爆发，所以咽得不够快，在他边咳边后退的时候一些精液从嘴角淌了出来。

“抱歉，”Steve说，朝他伸出手。“我很抱——”

他停了下来，盯着Tony红红的脸和被打湿的下巴，然后兴奋的颤抖划过他的全身，阴茎抽动着。

好吧，看来床对他们来说是遥不可及了。

幸运的是，Tony脱Steve短裤的时候在他口袋里发现了一瓶润滑油，他仓促地给Steve做了扩张，想要放慢速度，但是被Steve的味道和感觉弄的神魂颠倒所以并没有慢下来多少。让他迫不及待的另一个原因是他私心里希望下一次Steve能在他的阴茎上高潮，不过从Steve边在他的手指上操着自己边要求更多的迹象看来，留给他的时间不多了。

Steve没让他失望，在Tony灼烫坚硬地推进他时他发出窒息般的哽咽，双腿在Tony肩膀上打颤，他脸上的表情迷乱而充满欲望，有那么几秒钟，Tony担心他自己也要射了。Steve里面紧致光滑又热得不可思议，他的肠壁蠕动着包裹着Tony的勃起。

说实话，Tony觉得自己没有立马射出来真是奇迹，不过延迟满足是值得的。当他开始戳刺的时候Steve的脸因为狂喜而扭曲，似乎他不知道他该怎么应对这过量的快感，而每次Tony擦过他的前列腺时，前液会喷洒在他小腹上。Tony不知道Steve怎么还有东西可以射，他已经高潮那么多次了，不过他对这完全没意见。浑身盖满自己体液的Steve像一幅美得惊人的画，不在上面继续耕耘简直就是罪过。

让Steve高潮了两次之后，Tony射得又猛又烈直感到脑子有点眩晕。他迫切地想要冲个澡，但他要是脱光了肯定要穿帮，再说Steve不停地亲吻他，一次又一次，就像他从来亲不够似的。

晚一点，他向自己发誓。晚点，他会告诉Steve真相的。

至于现在嘛，使命在召唤，Steve还在用他一直没软下去过的勃起蹭着Tony的胯部，在过于敏感的阴茎被摩擦到时发出好听的断断续续的呻吟。他把Steve拉到浴室，看到小到不行的冲淋间时不禁对政府短缺的资金充满感激。就算Tony没打算隐瞒，他们两个人也挤不进这小隔间，他一边把Steve推到浴室里一边说。

“洗干净，”Tony没说他之后打算再把他弄脏的计划，不过Steve似乎明白了他没说出口的那部分，犹豫了一下，然后点头让Tony把门关上。

Tony脱掉外面的衬衫，不过还是留下了黑色的贴身内衣。房间里光线挺亮，弧反应堆应该不会引起太多的注意，尤其在Steve对他的阴茎如此着迷的情况下。他在水槽边清洗了一下，弄得地上都是水，然后穿上他的平角裤，因为它湿哒哒贴着皮肤的触感皱起脸。然后当他赶回淋浴间的时候正好看到正在自慰的Steve。

不知怎么的，Tony并不觉得意外。

他也没觉得失望，尤其是湿淋淋亮闪闪的Steve一看到Tony进来时脸上就像圣诞节一样亮起来的时候。

“继续。”Steve打算停下来的时候Tony说，他超喜欢看Steve脸红，更喜欢看他手臂和腹部的肌肉随着每次拉伸隆起，还有Steve看着他的样子，就好像挪开眼神对他来说都是一种痛苦一样。

这次Steve花了很长时间也没有射，最终他开始发出沮丧的声音，手速快得近乎模糊，而Tony终于打算帮忙了。

“转过去。”他命令道，用沾着肥皂的手指开始把Steve里里外外洗干净，把Tony的痕迹从他身上洗掉。

Tony想知道这是不是表明作用在Steve身上不管是啥的东西的效果开始消退了，但Steve洗完澡后做的第一件事就是跪下来，啜吸着Tony的阴茎直到他完全硬起来，他想答案应该是还没有。

他们到底还是来到了床上，Tony盯着Steve，想知道要是他穿着T恤骑他会不会太明显，最后不得不悲伤地放弃这个想法，不过这又多了一个告诉Steve真相的理由，因为骑在Steve的阴茎的想法让他可不止有一点喘不过气来。

“过来，”他最后说。“我要试试这个。”

他让Steve在床边弯腰，上身趴在床上，屁股像献祭一般翘起，然后自己跪在他后面。

“Tony！”Steve在他的舌头刚舔上去的时候就喘息着叫了出来，听起来有些震惊，Tony就知道他是第一个给Steve做这个的人。

这认知带来的冲击让他闭上眼睛，沙哑着问道，“你喜欢吗？“他舌头轻轻用力推挤进去，按压着小洞周围的肌肉环。

“我——”Steve没法说完，僵在那里，Tony能感到他的身体剧烈地颤动。

“我喜欢，”Tony说，用拇指掰开Steve的臀瓣。“爱死这个了。”他嘴巴里含了一点唾液，倾身向前，用舌头把那泛红的皮肤舔得透湿。

“你不该——” Steve努力继续道，他的大腿和屁股紧张地绷紧，那幅美景让Tony几乎无法呼吸。Steve没有挪开，但是也没有动。“你确定——？” 

“想要我停下来吗？“Tony问，轻轻地吸吮，弹动他的舌头。

Steve发出一个破碎的声音，过了好久他终于小声说，“不想。” Tony给他的奖励是扭动着他的舌尖钻进小洞里面。

Tony给他舔了很长时间，在Steve求他插得更深的时候把他的手指也加入进来，一边指奸着Steve一边舔着肛周紧绷的肌肉。最终他停下来的时候感到下巴酸痛，而Steve被四根手指完全撑开，操得几乎是埋在自己的臂弯中啜泣，他的小洞又红又肿，被体液弄得湿亮，多余的润滑液顺着大张的双腿滑下。

他还没忘他答应Steve要好好操他，而且他感觉自己已经等不及了，被太多的情欲弄得晕头转向。

他让Steve跪在床垫上，让他低下头把两腿打开。从Steve身体兴奋的颤动看来他很喜欢这个，于是Tony更进一步，用力按住Steve的背脊。Steve甜蜜地呜咽着，Tony在心里暗暗给自己贴了个小便签：下次要跟Steve试试捆绑。

想到Steve被绑在那里取悦他，只能任Tony予取予求，如此美味，Tony忍不住想要逗弄他，即使这意味着在这个过程中自己也饱受折磨，但他就是忍不住。Steve在求他的时候简直太美了。

他握住自己的阴茎，抵住Steve后面缓缓摩擦，用龟头沿着臀缝上下滑动，轻轻磨蹭他的双球，再抽回来浅浅顶进他里面，一遍又一遍地重复整个过程。

Steve讨厌死这折磨了，每次Tony挪开的时候他会拱起背，把屁股抬得更高想让Tony深入。他开始从床上抬起身体，但Tony用力把他压了回去。  
“拜托，Tony，你不能——”

“我不能怎么样？“Tony问道，他的呼吸也变得急促起来，他用空出来的手抚摸Steve的屁股，把臀瓣掰开好让他可以看到Steve小洞在他经过时饥渴贪婪地收缩。“你想要什么，Steve？”

“我要你——”

“我在这儿。”Tony喘着气，放弃逗弄Steve，用龟头浅浅地抽插，不断进出。他挺想知道要是此时此刻就这么射了，他得过多久才能重振雄风。“妈的，你感觉真棒。”

“求你了，Tony，”Steve用绝望沙哑的声音乞求道，Tony身体僵住了一会儿，低低咒骂了一声，然后让Steve得偿所愿。

“Tony，Tony。”Steve呻吟着他名字的声音几乎是感激的，当Tony开始用猛烈的节奏开始操他的时候，手指用力攥紧床单。

Tony几乎用了所有的自制力才没有马上射出来。然后他让自己迷失在节奏里，在Steve忽高忽低的呻吟声中。他不记得Steve高潮了多少次了，只想让自己越插越深，感觉Steve在他周围分崩离析。终于Steve的膝盖软了下来，Tony把他压下去，因为角度的变化可以更加用力地冲刺。

当Steve瘫软在他身下之后他开始追逐自己的高潮。“收紧。” 他低吼着，他把高潮延迟了这么久，以至于现在到达了一个平稳期，Steve被操得透透的，带着浑身汗水和精液，整个变得湿滑松软，而Tony需要再多一点。

Steve一开始似乎没听见他的话，只是不停发出小声的咕哝，Tony又说了一遍，最后他把阴茎抽了出来，这才得到充分的重视，Steve急切地向后伸手想抓住他。

“给我收紧，宝贝。”Tony说，用两根手指滑进他身体里以感受到他是多么的湿热。“能做到吗？”

“像这样？”Steve问道，他的声音嘶哑不堪，但他还是很听话，用力收紧直到Tony几乎没法再推进去。

“就这样。”Tony粗喘着挺送回去，进得更深，然后他用最好的方式奖励Steve，每次抽插最终都顶弄到他的前列腺，直到Steve无法抑制持续的颤抖，他的呻吟声充满了赞美和恳求，Tony才最终发泄出来。

他觉得自己的身体在完事之后已经要瘫软成一堆果冻，费了好大的力气才没有彻底瘫倒在一旁。Tony把自己退出来的时候Steve呻吟着，不过他也只有力气轻轻拍了拍他以示安抚，值得庆幸的是，Steve似乎也需要休息，尽管身下的床单都湿透了，他还是一动不动地趴在那里。

他们沉默了很长一段时间，Tony也愿意沉默更长的时间，但他心里的愧疚按耐不住自己破土而出了。“说起来……”他说，偷瞟了眼Steve。“我觉得我还没有完全对你坦诚相待。我没说谎！就是，呃，没有完全说实话。”

Steve睁开没压在床上的那只眼睛，不过没有其它表示。

“你知道我之前说我是给神盾干活的？那么说可能是有点夸张。”

Steve冲他眨了眨眼睛。

“我确实跟神盾一起工作，”Tony急着安慰他说，“不过他们不付我钱。嗯，我的意思是他们有时候确实付钱给我，但不包括这个。”

“有话快说，Tony。”Steve说，说真的，要是Steve总是用这种被操透了的声音说话，Tony绝对会变成绕指柔。

“恩，好吧。”他深吸一口气。“所以实际上不是Fury让我来的，虽然他应该让我来，因为你看我把你照顾得多好啊。”他看看Steve的表情，咳了一声。“不管怎么说，我其实就是想见见你。嗨，你好，我是Tony Stark，又叫钢铁侠。很高兴见到你。”

Steve盯着他看了半天然后问，“就这个？Tony，你解开衬衫扣子的一瞬间我就知道你是谁了。”

“啥？”Tony问道，支起手肘，他一直穿着汗哒哒的衣服难受得要死，然后Steve早就知道了？

“你在……发光，”Steve有点抱歉地说。“还挺明显的。再说，他们也不会随便让谁都进来的。”他说得好有道理，Tony决定以后再提他整个绕过神盾安全系统的事。

“你都知道然后啥也不说？”

“你不也什么都没说。”

”对啊，那是因为我在保持低调呢！你有什么借口？”

Steve翻了个白眼，然后把Tony拉进另一个吻里，哦，好吧，这还挺公平的。


End file.
